Flufly Love
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: EXO fanfiction with Pairing Chanyeol X Jongin/ Kai a.k.a Chankai/Chanjong/YeolKai rate T oneshoot "Aku bukanlah pemuda yang hebat, aku juga bukan pemuda yang kaya. Aku pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja lahir dari keluarga biasa dan juga lingkungan yang biasa, namun ada seorang yang membuat setiap hidupku menjadi spesial" Chankai shipper YEHET! OHORAT!


A fanfiction By **HoMin EL**

.

Chanyeol x Kai

.

T

.

Oneshoot

.

**Flufly Love**

Enjoy

Aku bukanlah pemuda yang hebat, aku juga bukan pemuda yang kaya. Aku pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja lahir dari keluarga biasa dan juga lingkungan yang biasa. Aku kuliah di _Seol Art University_ dan mengambil jurusan musik modern. Aku menyuKai musik dan itu bukanlah hal hebat, karena semua orang di dunia ini menyuKai musik.

Tidak ada yang membuatku menjadi special, namun…

"Chanyeol Hyung!" suara itu memanggilku. Suara yang terlalu familiar di telingaku. Saat kulihat ke sumber suara tersebut, aku melihat dia… dia yang membuat hidupku menjadi spesial. Dia yang membuat setiap hembusan nafasku menjadi spesial. Dia yang membuat setiap detak jantngku menjadi spesial. Dia…

"Kai-ya… kupikir kau sedang latihan" Kai-ya… pemuda tan yang berwajah manis ini adalah orang yang membuat hari-hari ku menjadi sangat spesial. Dan pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak hyung, sepertinya aku mengantuk sekali hari ini" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya yang memang terlihat sayu. Memang kapan Kai tidak terlihat mengantuk? Ah! Ya.. saat sedang menari tentunya. Kai adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni tari modern, aku mengenalnya satu tahun yang yang lalu.

Hari di mana daun mulai berguguran

_**Flashback musim gugur terakhir**_

_Pemuda bersurai merah itu memegang sebuah tablet di tanganya. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang jarang ia duduki. Namun karena terlalu stuck untuk menulis sebuah lirik lagu, ia harus keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari suasana baru. Sialnya… lagunya harus selesai 3 hari lagi. Ujian sialan… kadang ia berfikir, kenapa dulu harus masuk universitas seni. Namun apa daya? kecintaanya pada musik sangat besar. Namun tabletnya masih terlihat putih. Lembar word-nya belum terhiasi oleh satu hurufpun._

"_Sigh…"_

_Ia mendesah frustasi kelihatanya. Ia mencengkram surainya dengan sebelah tanganya yang terhiasi cincin perak yang sangat keren. Namun aktifitasnya terhenti saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu, lebih tepatnya sepasang kaki jenjang di hadapanya. Saat Chanyeol mulai menyusuri kaki itu dari pangkal ke paha hingga pinggang yang ramping lalu dada lalu_

_Ya tuhan…_

_Mungkin Chanyeol sedang melihat malaikat? Tapi mana ada malaikat berkulit tan? Mungkin ada. Pemuda bersurai perak dan juga berwajah manis tersebut menatapnya nanar dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. Seperti kurang tidur._

"_Ini bangkuku, pindah" suara merdu itu meluncur dari bibir sintal milik pemuda tan yang ada di hadapanya. Chanyeol terbengong, tidak hanya wajahnya namun suaranya yang terdengar sangat bosy itu juga sangat manis._

_Chanyeol jatuh cinta._

"_Apa?" dia tidak tuli, namun pesona pemuda tan itu membuat IQ 150 nya menjadi down._

_Pemuda tan itu memutar bola matanya bosan._

"_Kubilang pindah, ini bangkuku" tegasnya masih dengan suara yang datar dan bosan. Tapi itu semua terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol. _

"_Er…. Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang bodohnya. Sialnya meskipun bertampang bodoh begitu ,tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampananya yang sudah terukir sejak lahir._

"_Penting ya?" Tanya pemuda tan itu balik. Dengan nada sinis yang sedikit memuakan. Dan lagi-lagi itu terlihat sangaaaaaaaat~~ imut~ di mata Chanyeol. Ah~~ dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta._

"_Sudah katakan saja" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum geli di bibirnya. _

"_Kai, sekarang menyingkirlah" pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang semakin sinis. Terdengar jelas ia sedang sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri seolah sedang mencari sesuatu saat tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Chanyeol melihat lagi kearah Kai. Kini ia bersandar pada bangku tersebut dan menumpukan satu kakinya di atas pahanya, tak luput dengan kedua tanganya yang menyilang di dada serta senyum tampan yang menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Aku sudah mencarinya, dan tidak ada namamu di bangku ini. Jadi ini bukan bankumu" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan seringainya._

_Pemuda tan bernama Kai itu membulatkan matanya. Berani-beraninya pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu (walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya) berani mempermainkanya. Namun Kai bukanlah pemuda yang kasar dan suka dengan keributan. Dan dengan berat hati Kai meninggalkan pemuda itu dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang lain yang tempatnya hanya berjarak satu meter dari bangku yang di claimnya menjadi miliknya tersebuk. _

_Chanyeol melihat Kai yang kini duduk dan memasang headset di telinganya. Surai peraknya yang agak panjang berkibar akibat angin musim gugur yang berisik. Daun daun yang gelisah itu terbang tak beraturan di sekeliling pemuda tan yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya nyaman. _

_Benar benar seperti malaikat. _

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol jatuh cinta, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama rasanya… sangat menyenangkan._

"_Hei, jadilah kekasihku" Chanyeol bertanya. Tidak juga itu tidak seperti pertanyaan atau permintaan. Lebih terdengar seperti perintah._

"_Orang gila" Kai berdesis. Setelah melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya._

"_Baiklah kau kekasihku sekarang"_

_Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar gila._

_Dia gila akan Cinta…_

_**Flashback end**_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai setahun yang lalu, pemuda yang kini sedang sedang terlelap di bahunya. Ia melihat wajah Kai yang begitu damai dan sangat imut. Dan tangan besarnya mengelus sayang surai pemuda itu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Kai yang sedang, rasanya pas sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat jemarinya yang besar bertautan denganmilik Kai. Dan Chanyeol terkesiap.

Hari yang sama di bangku yang sama. Dan di musim yang sama.

Ini hari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan sekaligus hari jadi mereka. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang romantis. Ia bahkan melupakan hari jadi mereka. Pantas saja Kai bolos latihan hari ini dan mengajaknya untuk ketempat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tertawa miris bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakanya. Dan ia lihat lagi wajah damai Kai yang sedang tertidur lelap di bahunya dengan nafas yang teratur. Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu ia mulai membuka kamera depanya, sebelum di ciumnya pucuk kepala Kai dengan sangat sayang, matanya terpejam meresapi aroma sampo Kai yang wangi. Dan foto itu sudah cukup memawakili hadiah anniversary baginya

Sederhana… dan itulah park Chanyeol.

"Kai ya… selamat hari anniversary ne baby? Maafkan aku, aku telah melupakan hari jadi kita. Aku ingin kau tahu kai-ya… aku sungguh mencintaimu, walau aku tidak bisa selalu membahagiakanmu karena kau selalu bilang aku menyebalkan, namun aku akan selalu berusaha untuk selalu mengukir senyum di wajah manismu. Dan membuatmu menjadi orang paling bahagia di bumi ini- Tidak,tidak, mungkin galaxy ini. Baby kau tahu aku bukan orang romantis bukan? Permintaanku hanya satu, kumohon biarkan aku bersamamu sampai musim gugur berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, sampai tidak ada musim gugur lagi didunia ini" selamanya… dan Chanyeol menegecup bibir Kai yang selalu terasa manis.

"Bodoh" dan mata Kai terbuka maniknya yang indah menerjang mata Chanyeol. Kai tidak tidur.

Dan Kai menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam ciuman panas yang terasa manis. Daun daun itu tidak gelisah lagi, walau masih terombang ambing oleh angin musim gugur yang berisik.

Daun daun itu terlihat bahagia… seperti dua insan manusiayang sedang berbagi cinta itu.

Mereka sangat bahagia…

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya"

**END**

**A/n ini obat sakit hati bagi yang galau di ff "Hurt Love" dan…. Saya bukan Uke!kai lover xddd… saya hanya Chankai Shipper. Jadi saya gak bisa baca/buat Kai jadi ukenya orang lain (oke dulu saya emang pernah buat kriskai sih) tapi itu masa lalu XDDDDDDDDDD. saya tahu kok hunkai shiper di indo banyak banget. Saya juga suka bingits sama hunkai but not in Lover way . Habis gimana yah… sehunah itu tim suksesnya Chankai gitu, bisa galau saya kalau president of Chankai shipper malah saya pairingin ma jongin LOL. But no war lah… mau hunkai mau kriskai mau lukai mau apa ajah… kita bebas bikin itu semua yang penting cuman satu..**

**We are one EXO!**

**Alias No WAR ~~~ **

**Mari kita saling mencintai.**

**Semangat buat adek2 yah… salam kissu kissu dari uni ganjen ~ xddd**

**ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love ChanKai is Love **


End file.
